


金枪鱼饭团八百韩元

by owllwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 没什么故事性
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	金枪鱼饭团八百韩元

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么故事性

韩知城正在往桥上走，他住的地方旁边有个桥，是那种有好几个车道，还有两边人行道的桥。

桥下面应该是河吧，或者是江，韩知城也不清楚，说实话他不太了解到底多宽的水流是河多宽是江。但这是一条蛮长的桥，开车的时候两侧的路灯会交替打出重叠的光影。不是车流量很大的桥，人少的时候就算在桥中间躺着睡一个晚上也不会有车从你身上压过去。

韩知城今天就是突发奇想想看看这桥下面的河——他姑且先这么称呼这水流——长什么样，有石头吗？水流急吗？会有人开船从下面经过吗？虽然晚上应该也看不到船。

他向来是开车过这座桥的，没看过桥下面的样子，白天开车过去的时候只能瞥一眼，除了天空什么都看不到，再过去就是对岸了。

而且他恐高，在他意识清楚的时候是绝对不会自己选择从高处往下看的。

现在也不能说他意识不清楚，他晚上没喝酒，也没做什么违法的事情，只是合租的室友有两个在吵架，他听不下去了就出来逛逛。那俩人不是第一回吵架但也肯定不是最后一回，韩知城之前都是靠耳机音量开最大来阻隔外界，只是今天他突然忍不下去了，当着两个人的面摔门而出。

然后现在手机电量百分之二十。韩知城低着头慢悠悠地走，正在反思自己是不是有点冲动。越走思维越发散，被影子被水流声被偶尔开过去的电动车吸引注意力。

活着是怎么样呢？韩知城趴在护栏上，一片漆黑，他什么也看不到，灯光也照不到水面上，隐隐有一点波纹看得到，还有几个浮标上下移动。如果现在从这里跳下去会怎么样？韩知城稍微踮起脚来看了一眼又马上缩回安全距离，有人说如果跳海自杀，不一定会淹死而有可能是因为水面的反作用力折断脊柱而死。

不是说他现在想自杀的意思。桥上风很大，韩知城下巴靠在手臂上，虽然他套了羽绒服，但脚上就穿了拖鞋，现在觉得脚有点冷冷的。他转头看了两眼，在右手边看到有个人伸着脖子往下看，半个身子都快探出去了。

“喂！”喊完韩知城才觉得自己是不是有点大声，那个人看起来也被吓到，跳起来后退两步差点从人行道上摔下去。

“你突然大喊干嘛！”桥上风好像太大了点，陌生人说话的声音都被风吹散，韩知城靠近了两步才听清他在说什么。“你刚趴着往下看该不会要做傻事吧？”韩知城还来不及解释自己好心救人却先被人误会，那个人打量他的眼神像是下一秒就要拨打120。

“你才是要做傻事吧！你看起来差点要掉下去！”韩知城气势汹汹地冲到他面前。“哇我是看你先往下看我才去看的，下面什么都没有所以觉得你是不是打算——”韩知城可以肯定那个词已经冲到嘴边，陌生人又看了他两眼，声音也小了下去。“没事就好。”

两人相顾无言了几秒，直到陌生人的肚子发出一阵不合时宜的声音。

“……你知道这附近哪里有便利店吗？”

这个时间便利店里关东煮卖完了面包蛋糕也没剩几个，保险柜里只有几个饭团。韩知城在货架前挑了一下，拿了两个金枪鱼沙拉饭团。

“一共是一千六百韩元。”

韩知城伸手去掏钱包，怎么说徐彰彬——在来的路上交换了名字——都算是救了他一命，却只摸到一张一千元的纸币。他转头去看徐彰彬，外翻的口袋和尴尬的傻笑看得出来两个人浑身上下加起来只有这一千块。

所以最后是两个人分这一个金枪鱼饭团，徐彰彬比韩知城更惨，手机都没电了，他好歹还有百分之二十——到吃饭的时候是百分之十五。他电话借给徐彰彬，徐彰彬打电话的时候他坐在便利店的座位上拆饭团，试图把饭团分成刚好的两份，但海苔怎么也不听话，徐彰彬突然放大的声音还吓他一挑差点把唯一的食物掉在地上。

“干嘛你跟家里吵架了吗？”徐彰彬挂了电话坐到他旁边，韩知城悄悄把海苔少点的部分给他，多的部分他已经啃掉，这样就看不出来了。“跟室友吵架了。”徐彰彬低下头咬了一口饭团，“谢谢，有机会请你吃饭。”

“那我要吃牛排哦彰彬哥。”韩知城嘴里嚼嚼，徐彰彬看着玻璃突然笑出声，“松鼠也可以吃牛排吗？松鼠应该吃松果才对吧？”

“松鼠怎么了？松鼠可是杂食动物，小心我没吃饱把你吃了哦。”

“那你这细胳膊细腿我看也打不过哥的肌肉。”

“哇哥真是的，才认识我几分钟怎么知道我不健身呢？必须要打一架证明一下了。”

“那就明天，明天就在这里，谁不来就是胆小鬼。”

“输了的人请客吃饭。”

“那我要是赢了岂不是不用请客？”

“不啊哥要是赢了就是我请你一次你请我一次，输了就是请我两次。”

“你小子真的是很精打细算啊。”


End file.
